Put your Envy where your Mouth is
by sssuzuki
Summary: Who knew jealously could be so...Rewarding. Yaoi. This one-shot is written as a side story to 'Thicker than Blood' but can be read as a stand alone.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or any of its characters except this story and my imagination~

**Warnings:** Yaoi...'Nuff said ne~ XP

**Pairings: **IchiGrimm...Yes in that order, Grimm can take it like a man just as much as he can give it!

**Beta:** MiniDreamer

In other news! I have started writing a series called '**kink series**' this will stay around bleach fandom and i will be open to requests once the first fic is posted...more news on the series on later updates! So if your interested stay tuned~

* * *

**Put your envy where your mouth is **

"Kurosaki-kun!"

At the call of his name the orange head stopped in his tracks at the school gate causing the larger male beside him to halt too, much to the bluenettes dismay.

"Kurosaki-kun! Wait…" the high voice called again, before finally catching up to the two male teens.

"Inoue, what is it?" the orange head asked in a slightly perplexed tone.

"Eh? Did Kurosaki-kun forget that we have a project to do and that Kurosaki-kun is supposed to go to my house today." She stated with a pout before smiling sweetly.

_Shit! Completely forgot!_ Ichigo mentally kicked himself for letting that slip his mind, taking a quick glace at Grimmjow who didn't look at all too happy with the news. Sighing, Ichigo turned back to face the girl with a nod, scratching the back of his head with an apologetic look on his face, "Yeah sorry about that, kinda slipped my mind."

Slightly flustered at the sudden apology, Inoue shook her head and mumbled, "O-oh, that's okay! Shall we g-"

"Well that's too bad, he can't go with you today." The bluenette grumbled suddenly, grabbing Ichigo's arm and started to walk again. But just as soon as they started to walk, they were halted in their steps. Ichigo had stopped mid way and ripped his arm away from the bluenette.

"What the hell Grimm!" Ichigo exclaimed, slightly taken aback by Grimmjows sudden actions before sighing once again, "Look, I really did forget that I said I would go to Inoue's house today…" Giving a slight smile and wave of his hand, he bid goodbye to the sour bluenette in front of him. "…So I will see you at home later okay, Grimm."

With that said, Ichigo didn't even give Grimmjow time to comment as he spun on his heel and headed back to where Inoue was still standing. Grimmjow almost hissed in displeasure as he watched the two retreating backs, his eyes narrowing when he saw Inoue inch closer to Ichigo as they walked on side by side.

The movement was slight but Grimmjow's sharp cyan orbs tapered dangerously at the subtle movement of the ditsy girl next to _his _Ichigo. Yes, his. They had been together for quite some time now and Grimmjow couldn't help the feeling that bubbled within him when that stupid girl clung to Ichigo like velcro. Grimmjow was well aware of her feelings for the orange head and he was pretty sure Ichigo knew it too, but even so, why did he still hang around her? Why? When he knew her feelings! It annoyed Grimmjow to no end, but every time Grimmjow would voice it, Ichigo would defend her, saying that they were just friends and silencing the bluenette with a smile and peck on the lips.

It's not that Grimmjow didn't trust Ichigo, he just didn't like it when the orange head's attention wasn't focused on him and _only _him. Call him selfish, possessive or whatever, it doesn't change the fact that he doesn't like it. To put it bluntly, Grimmjow was jealous, not that he would ever admit it, his pride was too strong for that.

With a scowl he walked all the way home, his mind plagued with the stupid woman and what she might be doing with his orange head. The images of her laughing, flirting with the orange head, her subtle glances, coy smiles and fleeting touches, those thought alone almost had Grimmjow growling in displeasure.

The feeling of distaste worsened as the night wore on, Grimmjow became more and more agitated. What was taking Ichigo so long! He has never been this late and if he was, he would call. Snatching his own phone off the counter, Grimmjow went to do just that, dialing the number he knew off by heart. As it rang he waited impatiently for it to be picked up, but it didn't happen. Grimmjows ears were only greeted with a voice recording of Ichigo, telling him to leave a message.

Grimmjow's scowl deepened, throwing his phone on the couch in frustration as he all but dumped himself on the other end while he muttered curses under his breath. His mind filled with a dozen ways to scare the girl shitless so she would never even attempt to talk to Ichigo again. With those thoughts easing his angered mind slightly, Grimmjow started drifting off into a light doze. Until he started to hear faint callings of his name did he blink his eyes open. Grimmjow was greeted by the current subject of his desire.

"Grimm, what are you doing on the couch?" Ichigo asked slightly amused, "come on it's late, lets go-"

"Why didn't you answer?" The blunt question shot out of the bluenette's mouth as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he sat up.

Ichigo blinked, slightly taken back by the sudden question that all he could produce was a "huh?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Grimmjow repeated with a growl, now looking straight into those confused honey brown orbs.

"Answer what Grimm? I have no idea what you are talking about!" Ichigo answered in an exasperated tone.

Grimmjow just stared at him, as if weighing up the comment before speaking once again, "I called you Ichigo, why the hell didn't you pick it up? What the hell were you doing with that bitch?"

Ichigo was blinked for a second, letting the question sink in before anger took over. _Again! How many times does he have to go through this!_

Standing up, Ichigo answered in a sharp tone, "I don't have time for this Grimmjow, we have been through this, god knows how many times!" Ichigo exclaimed, his voice almost desperate as he raised his hands in defeat. "Nothing fucking happened, the project took longer to finish, that's all!"

Grimmjow was soon on his feet too and walked up to Ichigo who had made some distance away from him. "If nothing, then why didn't you answer your damn fucking phone?"

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes briefly to try and calm himself down, "Grimmjow, seriously? My phone was in my bag the whole time and I didn't think to check it, okay? You got to sto-"

"I don't want you around her anymore." Grimmjow stated, not even giving Ichigo time to finish his sentence.

Ichigo had to do a double take before answering with a dumbfounded expression "What? Grimmjow don't be ridi-"

"You heard me." Grimmjow cut Ichigo off again. "You know how she feels for you! Everyday I have to watch her practically glu-"

This time it was Ichigo who interrupted Grimmjow. He had enough of Grimmjow's antics and it was about time he proved to Grimmjow that his envy was a waste of his time. He was going to leave no doubt about _who_ belonged to _who_.

Grabbing Grimmjow by the collar and in one quick and fluid movement Ichigo shoved Grimmjow against the wall. Grimmjow blinked, the air knocked out of him as he stared at the face now very close to his. Again Ichigo didn't even give Grimmjow time to speak. Closing the gap quickly as he nipped at Grimmjows bottom lip, pulling the plump flesh teasingly before shoving his tongue through parted lips, wasting no time in consuming Grimmjow whole.

Grimmjow made a sound of protest, his eyes widened for a split second before lowering and catching the hooded gaze of honey brown orbs burning into his own cyan ones as he was completely taken over by the firey teen. The hand fisting Grimmjow's shirt loosened before running up a strong neck and threading into his blue locks, with a slight tug Ichigo tilted Grimmjow's head to deepen the heated kiss further.

It didnt take long till both teens closed their eyes as they lost themselves in each other. Ichigo moved closer, pressing the length of his body against Grimmjow, his other hand resting on the wall beside Grimmjow's hip, successfully caging the bluenette between himself and the wall.

Ichigo slowly slipped his leg between Grimmjow's, a gasp instantly leaving the bluenette's lips as he forcefully pulled away from Ichigo's heated lip lock. They were both out of breath as Ichigo slowly but deliberately started to grind his leg against Grimmjow's groin. The bluenette tilted his head back against the wall as Ichigo traced his lips along Grimmjow's sharp jawline before stopping, his hot breath brushing against the bluenettes ear, "You think shes going to take me away from you? Hey Grimm, is that it?" Ichigo purred hotly, biting the skin just below Grimmjow's ear.

All Grimmjow could produce was a groan, his hands fisting Ichigo's shirt at his slim waist, turning his head slightly to encourage the orange head to move his lips lower. A smirk spread across the orange heads lips, doing the opposite of what Grimmjow wanted. He ran his lips back along Grimmjow's jaw and used his hand that was buried in the blue locks to tilt Grimmjow's head back down so that their lips were touching.

Their eyes locked once again, still grinning Ichigo whispered against pliant flesh, "Is that what you think? Cause you want to know what I think…" Ichigo all but whispered out before trailing the tip of his tongue along Grimmjow's parted lips. Grimmjow nipped the sleek appendage in retaliation, biting back a deep growl.

A low groan escaped Ichigo before he whispered heatedly, "Want to know who is the only one that can make my blood boil…" Taking Grimmjow's bottom lip back into his mouth, he sucked on it lightly before mumbling once again, "…The only one that's on my mind." Another nip. "Everyday. All the time." Ichigo mumbled before sealing their lips once more in a low lingering brush of lips, pulling back only to reconnect soon after, over and over again.

One of Ichigo's hands pulled away from the wall and slowly trailed down Grimmjows arm, taking Grimmjow's hand in his own as he pulled away from the kiss, drawing it out agonizingly slow knowing the lingering action drives Grimmjow crazy. Ichigo smirked at hearing Grimmjow almost whine in reaction, his lips blindly following the retreating orange head's own pair. But before they could seal their target, Ichigo pulled away slightly creating a small distance between their heating up bodies. Although Ichigo was far from done as he lifted the hand in his and pressed Grimmjow's flat palm against his own clothed abdomen.

Grimmjow brows creased in confusion and slight frustration as he was denied those lips that felt so good against his own. Sensing this Ichigo added more pressure to the back of Grimmjow's hand before slowly dragging it down. The smirk never left Ichigo's lips as he leaned forward again and rested his face against Grimmjow's till they were cheek to cheek, loving the reactions he was getting from the bluenette.

"The only one…" Ichigo's voice lowered seductively as he whispered hotly into Grimmjow's ear, lowering Grimmjow's hand further down until his palm rested against Ichigo's crotch, "…That can turn me on this much." Ichigo added pressure to emphasise his point, humming, "Is you, Grimm."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in brief disbelief, letting the words and actions of the orange head really sink in before groaning. "See." Ichigo spoke up again.

Grimmjow lifted his head, his gaze to lock with the orange head before him, not having realised that he even looked down at where his hand still rested, firmly pressed against Ichigo's concealed arousal.

"The only one that can touch me. Like this." Ichigo stated with a smirk as he bucked his hips slightly against the others hand. "Is _my_ overly possessive, crazy, jealous…" Pausing for good measure, Ichigo's smirk widening at Grimmjow's expression of denial as Ichigo stated all the facts, "But totally sexy boyfriend of mine."

"Im…Im not jealous." Grimmjow growled out.

"Ahuh." Ichigo hummed in total disregard to Grimmjow's attempt in stating otherwise.

All the while Grimmjow did not even realize that Ichigo had removed his hand over his own as it now rested beside the bluenette's head against the wall. Leaning down, Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's neck, mumbling teasingly, "Just like my hair isn't orange."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue but the sudden nipping against his flesh stopped him. Ichigo abused the skin until he heard Grimmjow groan deep within his throat, the sound rumbling against Ichigo's teasing lips. Running his tongue over the now reddened skin, Ichigo grinded his hips against the motionless hand that cupped his crotch. A low moan slipped past the orange head's lips at the friction it caused, Grimmjow's skin soaking up the heat and sound of the lips grazing against the column of his neck.

Grimmjow once again tilted his head to give Ichigo more room to ravish, which the orange head gladly did. His lips and teeth leaving marks wherever they roamed. Grimmjow's mind was lost on the pleasurable assault Ichigo bestowed on him. Ichigo knew just where to kiss, where to suck and where to lick.

Grimmjow's eyes became hooded, temporarily forgetting where his hand still lay. Ichigo didn't wait long before grinding his hips against the bluenette's hand once again, all the while moving closer, pressing their bodies closer together. Grimmjow reacted on pure instinct and started to massage the growing need in Ichigo's pants, earning a drawn out moan from the orange head's slightly reddened pair. Encouraged, Grimmjow added more pressure and friction along with his movements, Ichigo's hips moving slightly on their own now as his lips traced up the abused neck before hastily engaging in another heated kiss.

Grimmjow happily swallowed up the moans that passed through the younger teens lips, the kiss deepening as Ichigo's tongue danced through his parted lips. The air around both teens grew increasing warmer and their clothes started to feel uncomfortable. Their need to be closer was getting stronger. Grimmjow was the first to act upon this, not pulling away from the smothering kiss, his hand stopped all ministrations, eliciting a slight whine from the orange head before him as he made fast work in undoing the orange head's pants.

Ichigo was quick to follow, the hand resting on the wall by Grimmjow's hip made its short distance to the bluenette's pants.

But before undoing them like Grimmjow thought he would, Ichigo smiled through the kiss as he teasingly ran his hand along the prominent bulge, provoking a frustrated growl and a thrusting of hips in an attempt to get more friction. Although lucky for Grimmjow, Ichigo seemed a little too heated up to tease the other for too long, his slim fingers focused on the task of undoing Grimmjow's pants.

Both teens were blindly ridding each other of their unwanted pants and underwear. Shirts forgotten as their garments fell to the ground as they both carelessly kicked them off to the side. Ichigo didn't waste any time fisting Grimmjow's need, his movements slow but sure. Grimmjow's hand rested firmly on the orange head's hip as Ichigo's lips easily took in all low groans and moans slipping their way pass their connected lips.

Neither teen wanted to part their heated lip lock, but the need for air was too strong as both pulled away with a sudden gasp, their lungs greedily sucking in the much needed oxygen. Grimmjow on the other hand didn't give either of them much time to recover, before diving back in for another intense kiss. All his thoughts were on Ichigo and all Grimmjow knew was that Ichigo was with him, doing this with him, thinking about him. Him. _Only him._

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was possessive from the moment the bluenette would give every passerby a glare for even touching or setting eyes on him. So when Ichigo came home today he was honestly not at all surprised at his antics, and as much as it was flattering, enough was enough. The only way to get through to his jealous partner was by actions, and Ichigo planned to show Grimmjow just that.

Once again, Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand that was holding firmly to his hip and guided it down his firm abdomen till it reached his bulging arousal. Grimmjow did not need further prompting; but before the bluenette could fist the orange head's need, Ichigo suddenly halted all his movements.

Frowning into the kiss, Grimmjow was about to pull away to protest.

Ichigo silenced him by deepening the kiss, his tongue slipping into Grimmjow's mouth teasingly, coaxing the other to play. Not wasting even a second, Ichigo pressed his body closer to Grimmjow's once again, causing their groins to brush together. Twin sounds echoed through the room at the welcomed feeling. Ichigo made his intention known as he moved Grimmjow's hand that once palmed his own arousal to the bluenette's own, now palming both their needs together.

Encouraged by the stroke of Ichigo's hand, Grimmjow didnt even think twice as he fisted both their arousals, eliciting a string of low, drawn out moans from the both of them. Ichigo freed his hand around Grimmjow's, now using both hands, he hastily unbuttoned Grimmjow's shirt. Not once did the heated kiss break as the last button was out of its loop the shirt easily falling apart. Ichigo blindly stretched out and rested his palms flatly on Grimmjow's collarbone before running down firm pecks. Adding to his heightened sensations, Grimmjow groaned deeper, his hand starting to work faster in response.

Ichigo smirked into the kiss, humming his approval. With one of his hands Ichigo ran his palm down the expanse of flesh that spread out before him, tracing over toned muscle before placing his hand over Grimmjow's once again, but this time to stop the other teens ministrations from continuing.

Slowly they parted lips with quickened breaths, Grimmjow growled out heatedly, "What the hell Ich-"

Again before Grimmjow could finish his sentence a pair of fingers pressed against the bluenette's lips. Ichigo's smirk was still in place as his breath laced with the bluenettes. His fingers gently running over Grimmjow's moistened lips, urging them to part. Grimmjow caught on quickly all intentions of questioning the orange head flew out the window as he opened his mouth, letting the two digits slip in.

Grimmjow was in no means very patient or willing to take things slow at that moment. Without wasting any time, his tongue playfully curled around the digits, coating them quickly. Ichigo's other hand came to rest on the bluenette's firm hip, bracing Grimmjow against the wall as he removed his fingers slowly from the heat that surrounded them. Once they were freed, Ichigo's hand made the teasing journey down the length of the bluenette's body. His other hand tightening around Grimmjow's hip and pulling him closer to his own body so that his other hand could run behind the wall and down Grimmjow's lower back.

Grimmjow's upper body rested against the wall as Ichigo's lips rested against his prominent collarbone. While placing soothing open mouthed kisses one after another along Grimmjow's heated flesh in distraction, Ichigo pushed his first digit past a tight ring of muscles. Grimmjow's head fell back against the wall in reaction, his eyes becoming half lidded as Ichigo worked carefully in preparation for what was to come.

Ichigo didn't take long before adding a second digit, he moved back and forth aiming to loosen the muscles as he started a scissor crossing motion before adding a third digit to join the pair. Ichigo's lips continued to teased their way across Grimmjow's collarbone and up the teens strong neck. Grimmjow's shirt slipped over his shoulders, hanging at the crook of his bent arms as Ichigo rained kisses along Grimmjow's skin leaving a hot trails behind in its wake. It didn't take the orange head long to find the bundle of nerves within Grimmjow, his digits brushing against it causing the bluenette to let out a chocked moan, erupting deep within his chest.

Ichigo's lips morphed into a smile, his fingers brushing repeatedly against the sensitive nerve as Grimmjow tried to suppress every sound that wanted to leave his lips. His cyan orbs now fully hidden beneath their lids, basking completely in bliss. Without warning Ichigo halted all ministrations, lifting his head from its hiding place against Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow groaned at the loss of pleasure, his cyan orbs parted slightly to stare into heated honey brown, and like a magnet their lips came crashing together.

They were both lost within desire as their lips hungrily devoured each other. Ichigo blindly fisted his own arousal, the precum that gathered helping to coat his need. He could not stop the lust filled sounds that left his throat, responding to his own touch. Grimmjow greedily swallowed the sound as he voiced his own sounds of enjoyment through the heated engagement of their lips.

Grimmjow's hands threaded into the orange locks, pulling Ichigo closer, as their lips molded and meshed perfectly. No breaks were taken from the consuming kiss, not even for a second as Ichigo stopped his own lubricant preparation. In one fluid motion Ichigo hurled the bluenette further up against the wall. Grimmjow's arms that were around the orange head's neck locked firmly as his legs wrapped tightly around Ichigo's waist, caging the orange head against himself.

Lips still locked, Ichigo's head tilted slightly back from Grimmjow's height advantage that came with their new position. Ichigo's fingers tensed as he slowly guided himself to push into the bluenette, both teens lips stilled as they groaned in equal desire at the familiar penetration.

Ichigo's hips started to grind slowly to loosen the tense heat around his own burning desire until he was fully surrounded by the teen above him. Grimmjow's limbs tightened further around the orange head in silent need of friction, Ichigo wasted no time in fulfilling the unsaid request, his hips withdrew and thrusted forward in a strong and steady rhythm, fingertips tensing with each movement under pliant flesh of Grimmjow's thighs and firm behind.

Both teens never once opened their eyes, they were too lost in the pleasurable build up. Their moist lips brushing together as their bodies moved against one another. Their bodies heating up with each consecutive movement, their shirts clung on uncomfortably, but neither teen seemed to care. They were too lost in one another; their voices intermingled like their bodies. Unrestrained and raw as they moaned out their pleasure.

Ichigo's end was nearing, his movements loosing its steady rhythm, his hips snapping harder and faster the closer he got. It wasn't long until Ichigo's hips pushed at the right angle causing him to brush against Grimmjow's sweet spot. The bluenette instantly voiced his pleasure in response. His arms tightening as his lips hungrily attached themselves to the orange heads swollen pair. Groaning at the roughness of the action, Ichigo didn't stop his movements. He pressed against that spot deep within Grimmjow over and over again, his lips falling open as Grimmjow's tongue mimicked the orange head's actions, thrusting his tongue in and out with unrestrained need and desire.

It wasn't until Grimmjow's reached his climax, his body tensing in pure bliss, unconsciously crushing the body around him in a vice grip, ripping his lips away from the orange head as he titled his head back, letting out a satisfied moan, eyes rolling back behind closed lids. Ichigo's head came to rest against Grimmjow's shoulder in reaction, moaning against sweat covered skin as Grimmjow's body clenched around his pulsing need in his climax, causing Ichigo to follow suit. His fingers tensed, accidentally bruising the heated flesh under his hands as he found his own bliss deep within the bluenette. Grimmjow groaned softly as Ichigo rode out his high, hips grinding to a halt, Grimmjow's own body willingly taking in all of what Ichigo was worth.

Their heart rates were racing, their lips parted and they greedily tried to suck in much needed air. Grimmjow's head was still titled back against the wall with his eyes closed. After a couple of moments without looking Grimmjow's fingers tightened and pulled the orange head's face away from its hiding place against his neck. He then lowered his head, his eyes opened into a hooded gaze, locking in with Ichigo's equally satiated eyes before he brought their parted lips together in a drowning kiss. Even after the climax their lips continued to mirror their desire, slowly parting and reconnecting over and over again. Carefully, Ichigo's fingers relaxed their grip on Grimmjow as he lowered the bluenette to the ground. Ichigo slowly pulled his sweat covered body from Grimmjow to give him more room as his feet made contact with the ground, their lips not once parting as Ichigo pressed his body to rest against Grimmjow's once again.

Finally, their lips disconnected, but its lasting contact lingered on for a few moments before parting completely. They opened their eyes fully and locked gazes. Neither one cared where they were and how uncomfortable their shirts were clinging to their cooling bodies because Grimmjow knew that Ichigo _belonged _to _him_ and no one else.

But Ichigo didn't need to know that, grinning widely Grimmjow voiced hotly, "I think I might need more convincing."


End file.
